Kyoko Okamoto
Kyoko Okamoto (also known as Kyo) is a character created by the user Carbon839 and resides in the SAO fandom. Formerly known as the leader of the Legion, Archon Flame, she fell from grace for a while disappearing from the frontlines, only to recently emerge as a powerful soloer given the nickname of 'Wind Warrior.' Appearance Sword Art Online Kyo has short white hair that extends a little past her eyes and ears, but not that far. Her eyes are a bright green, though they seem to lose their luster as the game went on. Her build is a little on the lighter side, but she has some pretty defined muscles. Finally, she has a very feint trio of scars on her left cheek, but they are very hard to see. Early into the game, Kyoko wore the base armor, with red leather underneath a chestpiece. She then has a pair of red leggings and boots to finish off her armor. Her weapon's sheath is on her right hip. Finally after the fall of The Legion, she abandoned her old armor in favor of a set of black and red leather armor that covers the vast majority of her body, followed by a black pea coat. Her katana's sheath is strapped to her right hip, the sheath having an ornate look to it and is probably worth upwards of a few thousand coL itself. The Real World Kyoko, in real life, has long white hair, dull green eyes, and has gained very little in terms of height. Usually, she wears a black zip-up hoodie (usually unzipped), white shirt, and black skinny jeans. In terms of extras, she has a pair of black sunglasses she likes to wear, but not much else. The Real World Kyoko, in real life, has long white hair, dull green eyes, and has gained very little in terms of height. Usually, she wears a black zip-up hoodie (usually unzipped), white shirt, and black skinny jeans. In terms of extras, she has a pair of black sunglasses 6e136ef8c0273fd46afa9bc5108a979b.jpg|Kyoko's Armor (Pre-Floor 53) Kyoko Training.JPG|Kyoko's Training Armor Kyokonightarmor.jpg|Kyoko's Night Armor Kyokoarmor.png|Kyoko's Day Armor Personality At the beginning of the game, Kyo was quite cheerful, always having a happy out look on life and a 'can-do' attitude of the game, believing that they could win easily. However, as time went on, she slowly began to lose hope, as she saw the negativity of the players, and realized that it began to seem hopeless. However, with her sister at her side, Kyoko attempted to subdue that side of her, and created a balance between her two personalities; a brutal realist that would effectively balance out her sister a little. Underneath her personality is a much softer side to her, but as stated, it's hidden underneath her edges. Background Before Sword Art Online Kyoko had a rough childhood, as her father was quite abusive to her family, which consisted her mother, her sister (Rin Okamoto), and Kyo herself. She did not allow it to break down her outlook on life, as she always took everything on with a smile, even if her father had attacked her. However, one particular night it was bad. Her father began to attack her mother and sister mercilessly, not stopping despite their cries for help. Something snapped in her mind, causing her to attack her father in a blind rage and put him in the hospital- but in return she got three nasty scars on her cheek. After that night, her father was not allowed withing 200 yards of her family. Her mother then had a lot of problems financially, as she only had a part time job. Now she has two part time jobs, which left Kyo to take care of herself and her sister on a regular basis. After doing several odd jobs, Kyo managed to get SAO for herself and her Sister, not knowing what was soon to come. Aincrad Arc In SAO, the two sisters kept each other in check. Kyoko made sure that her sister was okay and not panicking, and her sister kept her from doing anything too rash. Eventually, the duo joined a guild part ways into SAO, which was very good for the duo. For the first few floors of Aincrad, the duo worked well together, and even allowed others to join them... but that would not last long. As the Frontliners pushed into Floor 5, Kyoko seemed to do something that would forever change Aincrad-- she created the Legion, a large guild focused on clearing out the labyrinth and beating the game. Rin, on the other hand, did not support it, as she knew there was another reason that Kyo decided to create the Legion, and she believed it was something to do with Kyo's second in command, Rex Tiger. However, Rin was never able to figure out what it was. Now leading the Legion, it is unknown how Kyo will be able to keep control of a group of people that may or may not support her A few months following taking the helm of the Legion, Rex was suddenly assassinated by an unknown assailant. Feeling that her life was endangered, Kyo briefly became hard to get into contact with not wanting to be attacked when she was not expecting it. A few weeks passed and no attempt was made on her life mysteriously and no suspects were found. Not wanting to appear weak, she decided to stop hiding - and much to her surprise no one attempted to attack. Sometime after that whole situation, she entered a relationship with one of her long time friends in SAO, Syphon. To her, Syphon was more or less her rock to help her weather the storm of the stress of leading a huge guild such as the Legion. It was also around this time she contemplated leaving it all behind and becoming a frontliner, handing down power to her second in command. During this time, also, she and Rin were in conflict with one another, and with Rin being one of the hardest players to track down they were unable to mend it. It wasn't until Rin fell off the map for a long period of time, not being in a location where she would show up. It was as if she was in a cave that disabled communication as no matter how many messages she sent there was not a response. Becoming extremely worried, Kyo went to several of her friends including Taylor and Axel to try and track down her lost sister. It wasn't until they enlisted the help of the Remnants of Light to help did they really make any progress. It was then they discovered Rin who was badly beaten and tortured by an unknown assailant. They took her back to the Remnants base where they ensured that Rin recovered. Kyoko and Rin then formally made their amends and promise to keep up with each other better. Later into the game, Syphon proposed to Kyoko and they formally became married in game. After that, she decided to hang up the name 'Archon Flame' and hand the Legion over to her (then) second in command, Twilight. Kyo and Syphon moved in to a house they bought to live in. They went on a honeymoon, returning to the home with the eventual goal of returning to the frontlines together. Returning to her duties as the Legion, the issue of there not being a proper second in command of the Legion had become apparent. No one was leading the Praetorian Guard which was causing some issues. To amend that iss Abilities Sword Art Online (SAO) *'Level: '''95 *'HP:''' 17400 Skills One-Handed Curved Blade *Reaver - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill that performs a downward slash. *Fell Crescent - (1-hit strike) A high-class charge-type sword skill that delivers a downward blow and covers a distance of 4 meters in 0.4 seconds. *Butcher - (2-hit combo) A medium-level attack. The user slashes down vertically with both strikes able to induce a bleed effect for 10 seconds each. *Heavy Thunder - (3-hit combo) Charging up the skill for 3 seconds, the user rushes forwards to swing diagonally left, then right then straight down. The last move is powerful and used to break the block of the foe if they do not have a shield. *Horizon's Edge - (4-hit combo) A highly powerful skill. It starts with a rushing swing at the enemy's side. The user then spins to slash twice more before pivoting to the other side and finishing off the attack. The last move will induce a powerful bleed effect for 20 seconds. It will also "Daze" the foe for 5 seconds even if it is parried. Katana *Tsujikaze - (1-hit strike) - "Whirlwind" A straight, long-ranged strike. *Gengetsu - (1-hit strike) - "Phantom Moon" A half-circle that moves irregularly. *Tsumujiguruma - (1-hit area strike) - An omnidirectional 360-degree whirling spin. *Ukifune - (1-hit strike) - "Floating Boat" Knocks opponent high into the air. *Iai - (1-hit strike) - One of the top techniques of Katana Skill. Hiōgi - (3-hit combo) - "Scarlet Fan" Upward, downward, then thrusting combo. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. Kazeno Ken *Fuushi Su - (1 - Hit) - This is the primary way for her to earn charges, as it only requires a quick stab forward to gain a charge / What it does: Kyo stabs her sword forward, gaining a single charge for her skill. Has a cooldown of 5 seconds. *Hangekishimasu - (Any Last attack of a combo) - When Kyoko uses a combo and she activates this skill, the last strike of her Combo will have an extreme knockback to it. Consumes 1 Charge *Final Breath - ( 3- Hit combo) - When a Target is knock into the air by either her OR an ally knock up (not them taking them self in the air), then Kyoko can immediately follow up with a 3 attack combo of her own, which smashes the target into the ground (See: Fight against Garten). NOTE: If more than one target is in the air, Final Breath can hit all of the targets, up to 4. Anything more will require additional charges. Consumes 2 Charges *Kuuki Chuu - ( 1 - Hit) - Charging one of her throwing picks, Kyoko can add some charges to the throwing pick so that it can knock up anything it hits (has a limited range). This pick can pass through units, knocking them into the air, and will allow Final Breath to be used on the targets. Consumes 3 Charges *Kuuki Wo Okuru - 1 Hit - Kyoko dashes towards towards a group, and once in the center of a group, spins and does a circular strike around her that knocks targets hit airborne. Consumes 3 Charges. *Wind Wall - (Active Ability/Not an aggressive attack) - Kyoko strikes her sword against the ground, and her reactions are increased a little bit (not too much, though). She then can reflect projectiles back at the attacker with her katana, and the duration lasts for 30 seconds. Consumes 4 Charges, cannot be used more than 5 minutes after the timer runs out. *Kuuki Keitai - (Active Ability) - Embodying herself with the training of her masters, Kyoko will enter a state of extreme combat potency and her Kazeno Ken will regenerate passively (the charges. About 1 charge per 2 seconds) for 1 minute. Kyo will have increased movement speed, reflexes, attacks speed, and lowered cooldown. Major Drawback: Following usage of the skill, and once it completely runs out, she will not be able to earn charges for a total of 30 minutes, along with minor exhaustion. *Arashino Ikari - 21 hit combo - Strongest sword combo in the Kazeno Ken tree, and requires intense training to use it. Requires 5 Charges, and has the same drawback as Kuuki Keitai Achievements Relationships Rin Okamoto Kyoko and Rin are sisters, and going into the game they were very close. Kyoko always looked out for Rin before the game started and usually worked hard to take care of her younger sister. Once the death game formally started, they made a promise to stick together through the game but that proved difficult as they kept going back and forth in one conflict or another, to the point they stopped talking to one another. However, they began to grow closer once again and eventually made amends. It is quite obvious that Rin is a major concern for Kyo, as she always tried to keep tabs on Rin and make sure she was okay despite any argument they may have. When Rin went missing, Kyo took notice and was the main person to start getting people to search for Rin and stayed with her until she made a complete recovery from her injuries. When Kyoko entered a depression following the fall of the Legion, Rin was there to take care of her older sister trading places and stuck with her for months to check that Kyo would make it - but had to enlist the help of Axel in order to break Kyoko out of her funk. Syphon - Former Husband In-Game Quotes "Hello, I am Archon Flame. I presume you wish to join the Legion?" Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Sword Art Online